memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Kang, son of K'naiah
Kang was one of the greatest Klingon warriors and diplomats to have served the Klingon Empire. He was the son of K'naiah. Kang was descended from Klingons who had become infected with the augment virus during the 2150s. Despite his difference from other Klingons, he rose to become a great military leader, strategist and diplomat, and had many skirmishes with the Federation. By the 24th century, he was made a Dahar Master and honored elder in the Empire. As well as being an honored warrior, he was also a family man, he was married to Mara who served beside him on his many campaigns as his science officer. The couple later had a son, who was killed by the Albino. Soldier of the Empire By 2265, Kang had risen to command the ; it was his first command and he was eager to serve the Empire. Later that year, the Doj was ordered to intercept the , after it had crossed the Neutral Zone and was en route to Qo'noS. Kang managed to capture Captain James T. Kirk and discovered that the Enterprise had been taken over by Klingon renegades, named M'tachtar. Kirk agreed to remain as Kang's prisoner, if he allowed him the chance to regain control of his ship. Kang granted Kirk one hour, but did not offer any additional support. Despite the odds, Kirk was able to regain control and transported the M'tachtar to the Doj so they could be executed. (''TOS'' novel: My Brother's Keeper, #3: ) In 2267, Kang was captain of the [[IKS SuvwI'|IKS SuvwI ]]. In that year, his friend Koloth found his ship, the infested with tribbles beamed aboard by the . Koloth contacted Kang for assistance, and Kang suggested a battle to ease his mind. Koloth took his ship into Tholian space and contacted Kang again for help after his ship was badly damaged. Kang and his ship the SuvwI' entered the battle and protected the Gr'oth, beaming aboard its crew while Koloth set the self-destruct to destroy his ship and the tribbles that it carried. (TOS short story: "A Bad Day for Koloth") By 2268, Kang was in command of the ''D7''-class battle cruiser, [[IKS Voh'tahk|IKS Voh'tahk]]. That year, the Klolode was destroyed by the Beta XII-A entity, but Kang and the crew managed to escape to planet Beta XII-A. The entity manipulated the crew to believe that Starfleet was responsible, so when they were rescued by the Enterprise, Kang and his men attempted to seize control of the ship. The attempt was stopped when Kang and Kirk discovered that they were being manipulated and worked together to stop the entity. ( ) Following the destruction of the Voh'tahk, Kang was given command of the [[IKS Klolode II|IKS Klolode II]], another D7-class cruiser. In 2270, Kang was tasked with capturing Federation Agricultural Specialist Jean Czerny, who was deemed to be the solution to the Empire's famine. After working to solve the problems, Czerny was returned to the Enterprise at Deep Space Station K-7. ( ) Around 2270, a cure was discovered for the augment disease that altered a good percentage of the Klingon people. While many who had been afflicted with the disease were cured - including Kang's friend Koloth, Kang and many other Klingons proved resistant to this cure, and were left with their more human like appearance for another 20 years.(ENT episode: Divergence; TOS movie: The Motion Picture; VOY episode: Flashback; and )'' A few months later, the Klolode II was the first Klingon vessel to respond to a distress call from the colony on Tarnak II. Kang discovered the Enterprise in orbit and sensors revealed Starfleet weapons signatures on the surface. Kang launched an attack on the Enterprise and was close to destroying her, before she managed to escape. The attack was later revealed to be conducted by a group of Metans from Meta IV. (TOS comic: The Chosen) In December 2271, Kang attended the Romulan Territorial Conference being held on Earth. At the conference, Kang revealed to Admiral Kirk a plot to spark an interstellar war between the Federation, Klingon and the Romulans. The plot had involved three of Enterprise crewmates, as well as the murder of Dr. Mark Piper. (TOS novel: Traitor Winds) In early 2290 another cure to the augment disease was discovered by Antaak's grandson Hurghom, which finally cured Kang, Mara, and many other Klingons who had been resistant to the earlier cure. This new cure restored the standard Klingon physiology of Kang and the others still suffering from the augment disease. In 2291, Kang and Mara learned that she had become pregnant with their first child - which they named DaqS in honor of their friend Curzon Dax. That same year, Kang commanded the [[IKS K'tanco|IKS K'tanco]], with Mara serving as his first officer. That year, he saved a Klingon base from an attack by two Romulan warbirds. Shortly thereafter, he responded to a distress signal from Klingon Captain Klaa's ship, which had been disabled by a Torye subspace-disruption weapon. Learning the Torye's plan to capture a prototype Klingon mobile battle base, the K'tanco set off in pursuit, along with the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)|USS Enterprise-A]], which had been pursuing the Torye. Together, both ships stopped the Torye and destroyed the base. (TOS eBook: Mere Anarchy: The Blood-Dimmed Tide) In the aftermath of Chancellor Gorkon's assassination and the imprisonment of Kirk and McCoy, Kang stood in defense of the Klingon-Federation border at the Azure Nebula. There he prevented an attempted rescue by Captain Hikaru Sulu of the [[USS Excelsior|USS Excelsior]]. (VOY episode: "Flashback") In 2346, Kang was in command of the IKS Sompek and led an armada that escorted Chancellor Kravokh and several members of the Klingon High Council -- among them K'mpec -- on a tour of the empire. Upon receiving a distress call, Kravokh insisted, against Kang's better judgment, that the entire armada investigate. That distress call was a ruse that sent most of the ships assigned to that sector away, leaving the way clear for the Romulan Star Empire to attack the Khitomer outpost. Upon realizing the deception, Kang ordered the fleet to Khitomer without consulting with Kravokh. K'mpec then challenged Kravokh for the chancellorship, and Kang made it clear that, should Kravokh prevail, Kang would be next to challenge him. However, K'mpec won the duel, and Kang immediately asked the chancellor for his orders, a courtesy he did not extend to Kravokh. (Lost Era novel: The Art of the Impossible) Dahar Master Kang .]] Chronological Appearances * My Brother's Keeper: Constitution (TOS novel) * My Brother's Keeper: Enterprise (TOS novel) * "A Bad Day for Koloth" (TOS short story) * "Day of the Dove" (TOS episode) * "The Procrustean Petard" (TOS short story) * Pawns and Symbols (TOS novel) * "The Chosen" (TOS comic) * Traitor Winds (TOS novel) * Forged in Fire (forthcoming) * Mere Anarchy: The Blood-Dimmed Tide (TOS eBook) * "Flashback" (VOY episode/novelization) * The Art of the Impossible (TLE novel) * "Blood Oath" (DS9 episode) External Links Category:Klingons Category:Klingon military personnel category:klingon captains Category:Dahar Masters